customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's All Around The World
Barney's All Around The World is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 15, 1996. In the First Generation. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go on an adventure around the world, and discover all the different friends they make as they visit countries including Kenya, Italy, France, Mexico, and Many more. They even go on a castle adventure, and after that, they have a good ol' patriotic celebration back home. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Micheal *Tina *Derek *Luci *David *Juan *Kenneth *Julie *Kathy Song List Trivia #The Barney costume in Barney's Talent Show #The Barney voice in Barney's Talent Show #The Baby Bop costume in Barney's Fun & Games. #The Baby Bop voice in Barney's Fun & Games. #The BJ costume in Barney 1-2-3-4 Seasons. #The BJ voice in Barney 1-2-3-4 Seasons. #Min wear a same clothes in Barney's Talent Show #Shawn wear a same clothes in Barney's Talent Show #Tosha wear a same clothes in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Jason wear a same clothes in Barney's Talent Show #Carlos wear a same clothes in Once Upon a Time #Micheal wear a same clothes in A Splash Party, Please! #Tina wear a same clothes in A Splash Party, Please! #Derek wear a same clothes in A Splash Party, Please! #Luci wear a same clothes in The Exercise Circus #David wear a same clothes in A Very Special Delivery #Juan wear a same clothes in Who's Who on the Choo Choo #Kenneth wear a same clothes in Who's Who on the Choo Choo #Julie wear a same clothes in Who's Who on the Choo Choo #Kathy wear a same clothes in Having Tens of Fun #Kristen wear a same clothes in Barney's Fun & Games #Jesse wear a same clothes in Barney's Fun & Games, and Rock with Barney (1999) #Rebecca wear a same clothes in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, and Rock with Barney (1999) #Stephen wear a same clothes in Barney's Talent Show #Ashley wear a same clothes in Barney's Talent Show #Alissa wear a same clothes in Barney's Talent Show #Maria wear a same clothes in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons End Credits Music #Tortilla Song #The Fiesta Song #Pinata Song #Hello, and Goodbye #Where Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone #If You're Happy and You Know It Barney's All Around The World Previews 1996 Opening #FBI/Interpol Warning Screen #Once Upon a Time Preview #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's All Around the World Title Card Closing #End Credits #Kids for Character Preview (Version 2) #Barney's Fun and Games Preview #Barney's Talent Show Preview #Barney's Sense Sational Day Preview Closing 2001 Opening #Barney's 200 million years of Fun Preview #Laugh with Me Music Video from Be My Valentine, Love Barney #6 Childhood Shows on PBS / Nickelodeon / Nick Jr / Disney Channel / Playhouse Disney / and Cartoon Network Preview #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Preview #Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Preview #Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Preview #The Wizards of Oz Preview #Jack Frost Preview #The Iron Giant Preview #Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone Preview #See Spot Run Preview #Warner Bros Halloween Favorites Preview #Pokemon 3 Preview #Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase Preview #Willy Wonka Charlie and The Choclate Factory Preview #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Teaser Preview #Peanuts Videos Promo #Nick Jr Videos Promo #Little Bear Movie Preview #Rugrats in Paris The Movie Preview #Rugrats 10th Anniversarry Decade in Diapers Preview #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #The Book of Pooh Promo (Weird Singing) #Out of the Box's Promo (Weird Singing) #PB&J Otter Promo (Weird Singing) #Rolie Polie Olie Promo (Weird Singing) #Bear in the Big Blue House Promo (Weird Singing) #Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer #Barney Banjo Toy Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer #Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo #Warning Screen #Warner Bros. Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Pattrick Whats Your Favorite Color Green (Version 2) #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) / Rock with Barney Title Card Closing: #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney 200 Millions ("beeping noise") Promo #Barney's Imagination Island Preview #Barney Live in New York City Preview #Barney Safety Preview #Barney Families are Special Preview #Barney Waiting for Santa Preview #Barney Making New Friends Preview #Barney Songs Preview #Riding In Barney's Car Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Joe Scruggs Music Video Promo #Barney's Colors and Shapes Preview